


Wicked Shot

by Xailey



Series: FML Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my FML drabbles series, Clint is very proud of his son's impeccable aim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Shot

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite pastimes is scrolling through FML on my phone and screenshotting the ones that I think would make interesting fanfiction prompts. This is starts a series of drabbles based off those FMLs

 

Maybe he shouldn’t be proud. He definitely shouldn’t be laughing, but it was too late now. Bobbi was going to kill him when they got home. Her instructions had been very clear. Take Francis shopping for dress clothes and keep him out of trouble. Bobbi would have done it herself if she hadn’t been busy. Clint was doing pretty good job on the first one, but had utterly failed on the second. Francis had come out of the dressing room twirling a hanger around his finger and sporting a suit coat his father had handed over the door.

 

“That one looks good. Get changed and we can take this back to your mom” said Clint.

 

“Whatever” Francis stuck one hand in his pocket and turned around to go back into the fitting room. The hanger still twirled around his finger. He looked behind him, smirked, and stopped his finger, letting the hanger fly backward where it hit a store clerk square in the face.

 

“Wicked shot”

  
The words left Clint’s mouth before he realized how assholish that was to say. Francis just walked back into the changing room while the employee clutched at her face. Clint tried to think of something to say, but he was laughing and trying not to laugh was taking up too much of his concentration. Francis came out a moment later, back in his casual clothes and dragged Clint towards the checkout before he could apologize to the employee. Bobbi was definitely going to kill him when she found out.

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering using CJ instead of Francis, but I figured more people would recognize Francis than CJ.


End file.
